New Friends, but Old Enemies
by Savarra
Summary: Jack and Bunny are taken by Pitch, and are thrown into a portal to Middle Earth. With the portal still open, and Sauron still alive, will these two worlds survive, or will they both fall into destruction? Also There's a new Guardian, Meriya Loraise. Her past was very complicated... Rated T just in case! ON HIATUS! I don't own ROTG or LOTR! :)
1. Missing

**Sorry****if****it****'****s****a****little****short****, ****the****next****chapter****will****be****longer****!**

**Disclaimer****: ****I****don****'****t****own****any****of****the****LOTR****characters****, ****or****any****of****the****ROTG****characters****! **

**I****only****own****Meriya****!**

Legolas walked a little bit farther ahead of the Fellowship. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to face his lifelong friend, Aragorn.

"Legolas, I think we need to scout out the area." Aragorn told him. They were in the worst part of the mountains, and it was very, very cold. The wind blew thin ice shards through the air. The worst part was that the snow and wind WOULD NOT STOP BLOWING!

"Sure, let's scout out the area. Anything could be out here." Legolas answered. He and Aragorn started making their way up the top of the mountain. But out of nowhere came what seemed to be a funnel of wind, snow, and ice. Then something crashed into Legolas, and something else fell on top of Aragorn. They went tumbling down the mountain.

Tooth, North, and Sandy huddled around one of North's latest inventions. It was a seeing stone, made of ice. Jack and Bunny had been missing for a number of days, but now they were getting a little bit worried.

"They have never been gone this long!" Tooth exclaimed. It had been seven days.

"I'm sure they are fine." North said to her, trying to calm the nervous fairy. Sandy nodded in agreement.

"It's just that, we've looked, and looked, and looked, and there's no sign of them. Anywhere." Tooth said, who just got a hug in response from North, and a smile from Sandy.

"Alright, I, I guess they will be okay." Tooth said, defeated.

"Besides, Bunny would not want us to become hopeless." North said to her. Tooth perked up a little bit.

"Well, maybe I'm worried for them because, well, if they're stuck someplace together, they're going to need some patience to survive each other." Tooth said, laughter pulling at her lips. They all burst out in laughter.

"Yes, they're really going to need help surviving each other." North said. Sandy was still silently laughing.

"Well, I guess we should go back to our own places, Sandy." Tooth said to him. Then Tooth and Sandy left, leaving North looking into the seeing stone.

"Good luck, wherever you two are. I believe you are going to need it." North said to himself. He looked into the seeing stone one last time, then left the room. But little did he know, if he had looked into the seeing glass a little while longer, he would have seen Jack and Bunny getting thrown into a portal, then getting dropped off onto the top of a mountain.


	2. Apologizing

**Disclaimer****: ****I****don****'****t****own****any****of****the****ROTG****characters****, ****nor****any****of****the****LOTR****characters****. ****I****could****never****think****of****stuff****that****awesome****. *****SOB***** ****I****think**** *****sniffle***** ****I****should**** *****sniffle***** ****get****on****with****the**** *****sniffle***** ****chapter****. *****sniff****...***

~Legolas` POV~

Aragorn was right. We really did need to check out this mountain, especially since something decided to just FALL FROM THE SKY AND LAND ON ME! I mean seriously, what does that?

"Aragorn? Are you alright?" I called out groggily. I tried to stand up, but whatever fell on me decided to not get off of me. I easily pushed it off.

"Aragorn?" I again called out. I got a muffled reply.

"Mmmm! Mmmm mmm mmmm!" I heard from him. I sighed, but as I walked over to him, the thing he was trapped underneath GOT UP and APOLOGIZED.

"Oh, sorry mate. Didn't mean to land on ya' there." It said. It then pulled Aragorn to his feet.

"Umm, okay?" Aragorn answered the thing. It easily towered over him by at least a foot.

"And who might you be?" I asked it.

"The name's E. Aster Bunnymund, but ya' can call me Bunny." It told me. I then realized that "it" was a giant bunny-type thing. He had boomerangs and brightly-colored objects strapped to his front and back.

"And this is-" He stopped short, and looked around.

"Jack." The voice seemed to come out of nowhere, but then I turned around. There, standing behind me, was a teenage boy with white hair. I then noticed he wore the strangest clothing I had ever seen, wore no shoes, and was floating.

"But the name's actually Jack Frost." He told me. I stared in disbelief at the boy in front of me.

"Okay, hi, uh, Jack." I said.

"Where are we?" Bunny said. I glanced at Aragorn. They didn't know where they were?

"You're in Middle Earth." Aragorn replied.

**I****know****that****it****'****s****a****bit****weird****to****put****OCs****into****the****middle****of****a****story****, ****but****I****'****ve****read****so****many****stories****where****the****OCs****start****out****with****the****Fellowship****, ****that****I****decided****to****change****it****up****a****little****. ****Thanks****for****hangin****' ****in****there****with****me****! **

**Savarra****Aundul**


	3. Not yet meeting the Fellowship

**Disclaimer****: ****I****, ****sadly****, ****do****not****own****LOTR****, ****nor****ROTG****. *****Tries****to****hold****back****tears***** ****Yeah****, ****so****, ****uh****, ****well****, ****read****on****, ****I****guess****...**

~Jack's POV~

"Middle Earth?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, Middle Earth." Aragorn said to me.

"Bunny..." I asked Bunny. He looked speechless.

"I dunno mate, somehow, we ain't in our world anymore." He stated. I just looked at him.

"So, uh, Jack, why aren't you cold out here, and why are you floating?" Legolas asked me. I laughed.

"Legolas, you see, i'm immortal." I told him. I waited to see shock written all over his face, but all he registered was confusion.

"But I am as well, but I cannot float, nor block out the cold completely." He told me. HE WAS IMMORTAL!?

"You're immortal?" I asked.

"Yes, I am an elf, actually." He relied. He then pulled back his hair to show two pointed ears.

"Sweet! I am too! What type?" I asked.

"Woodland."

"Ice."

"Awesome!" I shouted.

"And you, my friend, are a?..." Aragorn asked Bunny.

"I, am a Pooka." Bunny replied. Aragorn looked utterly confused.

"A Pooka is, well, basically a giant bunny." Bunny then said.

"Oh..."

"Legolas! Aragorn! Where are you?" Sounded a voice from behind us.

"Oh, that's Gandalf." Legolas told us.

"Well, it seems that you both will be traveling with us for a while, so let's go introduce you to the Fellowship." Aragorn said, and started walking down the mountain. We were going to meet the Fellowship... ooooookay?... I wonder who they are...

**I****know****this****was****a****filler****chappie****, ****but****I****just****needed****Jack****and****Legolas****to****find****out****that****they****are****half****the****same****species****... ****it****was****a****lot****cooler****in****my****head****... ****Also****, ****I****don****'****t****know****the****exact****wording****for****the****next****chapters****, ****so****sorry****if****I****don****'****t****put****everything****down****that****'****s****supposed****to****be****there****!**

**- ****Thanks****! ****Savarra****Aundul**


	4. Meeting Merry and Pippin

Okay, my computer hasn't been letting bold lettering or any extra characters load into . So, sorry for the weird words and the inability to read my author notes and not being able to tell the transition between two places. Sorry. Also, I give a thank you to all of my Reviewers, Followers, and Favoriteers!

FANFIC : (:) : Transition into story mode : (:) : FANFIC

Bunny's POV

Everyone took a step back when they saw us. Well, everyone except that guy in the pointy grey hat. His eyes just got a little wider. I don't blame 'em. Wouldn't you take a step back if you saw a floating boy with white hair and a giant bunny just walk out of a snowstorm? For all of ya' anklebiters out there who just shook your head 'no', well, you're lyin'.

"Uh, Strider?" One of the small ones asked. I turned to Aragorn.

"Ya' name's Strider?" I asked him. He nodded. We turned back to the Fellowship.

"Everyone, meet Jack and Bunny. We found them on the mountaintop, and it seems they will be traveling with us for a while." Legolas explained. The others sorta nodded.

"Two more companions. I would introduce us all, but with this weather i'm afraid we'll have to keep moving and introduce ourselves when we can fully see and hear each other." The one with the pointy hat said to us. Jack and I nodded. We started moving again. At first, the Fellowship wouldn't come near us, but then one of the small ones started to walk next to me.

"So you're Bunny?" He asked me.

"As ya' can also plainly see." I joked. He laughed a little.

"My name's Merry." He told me. Er, 'Merry' told me.

"Hello there, Merry." I said. The others seemed to relax a little. Merry walked a bit closer to me.

"It's so cold out here." Merry shivered. I put my arm around him. He was shivering.

"Ya' shiverin'!" I exclaimed. He was shakin' so bad, I picked him up and put him in my arms. I barely ever do that.

"Thank you. Aren't you cold?" Merry asked me.

"I'm covered in fur, mate." I laughed.

"I don't get cold." I said. He snuggled into my fur even more. I sighed. I felt a tap on my arm, and looked down to see another of the small ones.

"Do, do you think you could pick me up too?" He asked me. In response, I picked him up and put him into the crook of my other arm.

"Thank you. My name's Pippin." He said to me.

"Hello Pippin." I answered. We walked for a while, and I felt Merry and Pippin shift their weight in my arms.

"I think we're good." Merry said. I nodded, and set them both down into the snow. It had started to get deeper. I looked at them. They looked at eachother, then at the other two little ones. They were both struggling in the deep snow. Merry and Pippin trudged back to the other little ones, and walked with them. I sent a look to Jack, and he flicked his staff in their direction. Their path instantly cleared enough for them to walk straight. Merry, Pippin, and the other two little ones turned around and stared at us. Guess they've never seen magic before. Well, they better get used to it, since we're magical beings. I do believe this trip might just be a bit more fun.

(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:) EXITING STORY MODE (:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)

Thanks for reading! Okay, sorry for the long wait for my update! My computer has been having some turning-on problems. I'm so sorry for the wait! Also, thanks for the support from everyone! It's you guys that keep me inspired! :)

Savarra Aundul


	5. Discussions and Snowfalls

Here's my next chapter, my friends! Also, I have a poll on my profile page! Please vote!

TRANSITION TRANSITION TRANSITION TRANSITION TRANSITION TRANSITION TRANSITION

Gandalf's POV

We have been walking through the snow for hours. It's hard to even see the Hobbits, the snow is so high. We now have to carry them. These newcomers, they are quite, odd. One is a giant Bunny, and the other is a floating boy that apparently has magical powers. Quite odd indeed. I wish to consult Legolas about what he knows about them.

"Legolas?" I ask him.

"Yes?" He answers.

"What do you know about these newcomers, Jack and Bunny?" I quietly ask him.

"A little. I know Bunny is something called a Pooka, and Jack is an Ice Elf." Legolas tells me. I nod. That explains the magical powers.

"What is a Pooka?" I inquire. Legolas shakes his head.

"I do not know what a Pooka is." He states.

"Oh." Is all that I say. We keep walking through the snow. Jack seems to love it. He would fly out into the storm for a bit, then return full of energy. He even walks on top of the snow, swinging his staff. I sigh. I notice Bunny's ears perk up a little, as if listening.

"Hey mate, what's that noise?" He asks.

"There is a fell voice in the air!" Legolas suddenly said. The snow overhead started to quiver.

"Jack!" Bunny suddenly yelled. I looked over at the boy.

"Don't look at me for help! The snow isn't under my command right now! Someone else has a hold on it! I'm too weak to counteract!" The boy said.

"It's Saruman! He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Boromir said, fear in his voice. The snow fell.

"Take cover!" Bunny shouted, and then we were buried in white.


	6. We enter Moria

Please vote if you haven't already on my poll on my profile page! Thanks to those who have already!

TRANSITION TRANSITION TRANSITION TRANSITION TRANSITION TRANSITION TRANSITION

Jack's POV

When I finally got out,(Yeah, it's funny, but I had to actually dig myself out of the snow.) Everyone was huddled together talking. I walked up to the one with the pointy grey hat, since it looked like he was in charge.

"What are we doing?" I asked. He looked up.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Jack! We were going to help you, but Bunny told us you were going to be okay." He said. I sent a glare to Bunny. He smirked.

"But anyway, right now we are deciding where we are going to go, either the way to Gondor, or the way through Moria." He said. I looked around. Everyone was in an argument about where we were going to go. I sighed. I walked over to Bunny, and nudged him.

"You going to stop this?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know mate. I'm the Guardian of Hope, not Peace." He sighed. I smirked this time.

"Who said anything about Peace?" I said, and then I jumped into the air.

"Hey guys? Why can't we just be civilized people and not argue like children?" I loudly said, gaining their attention. They mumbled their apologies. I floated back down to the ground. They eventually let one of the small people make the choice. It was Moria.

"Now let's get off this blasted mountain!" One of the other (taller) people said. Everyone agreed. It took us awhile, but we eventually made it down the mountain, and to the side of a lake. One of the small people was skipping stones. I joined in.

"No one can skip stones farther than me!" I said joyfully. To prove my point, I skipped one, and I went all the way to the other side of the lake. The little one looked up at me with wonder in his eyes.

"Woah." He said. I smiled.

"No one can beat me." I said again. We went back to skipping stones. We saw ripples in the water, and were told to stop by one of the taller folk. I sighed. 'Party crashers' I thought.

"Got the door open!" The guy with the pointy grey hat said. We followed him inside. But just as we were inside, a scream sounded from behind us. We turned back to see one of the small people being pulled by the ankle into the water by a slimy tentacle.

"Well this just keeps on getting better and better!" I said sarcastically. That earned a glare from Bunny.

"Fine, fine, I'll help him." I sighed, and tapped the one of the tentacles with my staff. It instantly froze. Everyone just kind of stared at me.

"Uh, hello! About to be killed by a weird lake demon!" The little person screamed.

"Oh, yeah..." Aragorn sheepishly replied. Legolas fired an arrow into a tentacle. (I actually knew their names.) Eventually, the small person was freed. But then we were trapped inside of the entrance to Moria, which was a problem. Now we needed a place to spend the night...

TRANSITION TRANSITION TRANSITION TRANSITION TRANSITION TRANSITION TRANSITION

The next chapter will have ideas from Book Soldier in it! (If you have seen my profile page in the last three days then you will know what I am talking about.) Bye! :)

~ Savarra Aundul


End file.
